Various table games are known conventionally, and among the table games, there exists a game genre called card games.
Among card games, for example, there is a game called baccarat as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,160. Here, baccarat is a game in which bets are made on any of a “Player (player position)”, “Banker (banker position)”, and “Tie (draw)” (however, there may be a case in which “Tie” is not a target for betting), which are the bet targets, and awards winnings, based on the bet amount that is bet, to a player having bet on a bet target of a winning side. In addition, in baccarat, cards are distributed to the “player” side and the “banker” side, and winnings are determined based on the cards thus distributed.